


我们仍未知道那片树林发生过什么

by jiayu2004



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayu2004/pseuds/jiayu2004
Summary: 一次约会中Steve吃醋了，在树林里……
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James Barnes（Bucky）
Kudos: 3





	我们仍未知道那片树林发生过什么

随着一场战争的胜利，咆哮突击队和其他的一些人有了一点点放松的时间。Bucky和几个人道完别后迅速约到了两个女生，准备带着Steve再来一次四人约会Bucky开玩笑似的告诉她们  
“姑娘们！有兴趣我明天再带一个人来吗，他的长相虽然可能比我差点但绝对好看。”  
Dolores和Samuel当做这只是个玩笑便一口答应下来，两人围在Bucky的左右两侧准备开启下一个话题但是Bucky却急于将这个消息告诉自己的好友。Dolores和Samuel刚准备询问战争的时候也没有发生什么趣事，Bucky先她们一步告别“那姑娘们我们明天这里再见吧。”两人看到Bucky匆忙的样子开始有些怀疑他的性取向。  
回家的路上Bucky碰巧遇到了Steve，Bucky欢快的告诉Steve  
“Stevie！上次的四人约会没什么结果，这次我有约到了两个姑娘，这次别搞砸了，明天小酒馆见！”  
“我……”  
Steve刚想告诉Bucky自己明天和别人有约但刚说出口Bucky就已经走远了，Steve无奈的摇头，独自一人的Steve慢慢想明天自己该怎么和Bucky解释。  
第二天下午，Bucky路过Steve居住的地方看了一眼没看到Steve后心想  
“Steve竟然走的比自己还早？！”  
Bucky带着一些失落走向了那个小酒馆，心里不知道为什么希望Steve和姑娘们谈的并不是很融洽。到了小酒馆Dolores和Samuel等了很久似的在门口抖腿  
“抱歉了姑娘们，我去找那个朋友导致来的的有些慢了，你们没等着急吧？”  
两人有些不耐烦的敷衍了几句,Bucky只好请两人喝一杯。喝的过程中Bucky目光一直小酒馆的其他地方。Dolores疑惑的询问  
“James，你在看什么”  
“我在找我昨天和你们说的那个朋友，我去他家没看到他，我以为他应该早就来了，你们等的时候没看到吗？金发蓝眼应该很明显就能看到。”  
Dolores和Samuel摇头并一起在心中开始想象这人的长相，金发蓝眼这种描述加上Bucky的朋友不难让她们怀疑是不是美国队长。  
Bucky约会过程一直心不在焉，但是Dolores和Samuel却异常兴奋，一想到自己可能要和美国队长约会就忍不住雀跃，她们的热情换来的只有Bucky的几句敷衍的点头或是心不在焉的几句调情。  
过了一会Bucky不耐烦的将目光移至角落，想着过一会Steve再不来自己就迅速离开。Bucky没想到的是自己这一个转头在角落里看到了自己等了好久的人在和另一个女生谈笑。一阵莫名的醋意填满着Bucky的心中  
“姑娘们，我的那个朋友可能来不了了”  
听到这句话之后Dolores和Samuel脸色突然变得生气，迅速收拾好自己的东西快走出小酒馆。Bucky看到她们的改变后，苦涩的笑了几下就借着酒劲走向了Steve。  
“嘿！Steve！你怎么在这，我好像有点醉了，你能扶我回去吗？”  
“我没问题，Peggy，现在也不早了，回去吧”  
Bucky到这才发现那个女人是Peggy，内心的醋意更盛，逃命似的跑到了外面  
“Bucky谢谢你，不然我真的不知道该怎么说见。”  
“你之前走的太快了，我想告诉你我今天有约，很抱歉没去赴约，我没妨碍的你吧？”  
“Bucky?”  
“Bucky……”  
Steve看到侧面才发现Bucky已经哭成他自己曾经说的那种只会哭唧唧的小女人  
“Bucky……你这是遇到什么事了吗？”  
Bucky颤抖的向Steve吼道  
“我tm在小酒馆里等了你一下午，结果你就在我旁边和其他人一起喝酒！”  
Bucky吼完后哭的更猛，Steve显然被Bucky这一吼吓到了，站在原地不知道自己该干什么

“Bucky，我……”

Bucky偷偷看到Steve的慌张之后决定将自己现在内心的感觉说出来

“我为什么哭，还不是因为老子tm喜欢你！”

Steve听完呆住了，缓过来之后露出笑容。Bucky看到Steve笑出来之后更生气了

“艹，你果然是个混蛋，我这样你还笑的出来”

Bucky说完后就后悔了，这句话和撒娇一样。看了眼Steve，果然他笑的更灿烂。

“Bucky，其实我也喜欢你。”

Bucky听完后没有犹豫的吻上Steve的唇，Steve任由Bucky在自己身上摸索。等Bucky准备离开的时候Steve按住Bucky再次吻了上去  
“自己点的火要靠自己熄灭，Bucky，你会帮我吗？”  
Bucky这时才发现自己被自己的好兄弟的“小兄弟”顶着，这让Bucky忍不住想要挣脱  
“Bucky你不准备帮我吗？你不是挺想让我和你来个四人约会好找个对象吗？我现在可以告诉你，我找到了。”  
Bucky注视着Steve，然后将自己的身上的扣子一个一个解开  
“来吧Steve，做你想做的”  
Steve吻上Bucky的脖颈，抽出一只手将Bucky的腰带解开，但之后缺乏知识的Steve显然不知道该做些什么  
“我外套的左侧口袋里，拿出来。”  
Steve拿出来一瓶润滑油和几包的byt  
“Bucky这些是……”  
“为了解决这种突然出现的情况，本来是要对那些姑娘用的，但看样子都要用在我身上了。”  
这句话显然激怒了Steve。Steve把润滑油挤在手指上就探向Bucky的小穴，Bucky也主动迎合Steve将自己的后穴尽量打开。等后面可以容下Steve的尺寸之后Steve将Bucky抱了起来，Bucky的背顺着树划了一段距离树，幸好Bucky并没有将自己的衣服全部脱下来，Bucky被靠着树，双腿被Steve架在腋下，Steve把之前拿出来的byt撕开套在自己的阳物上，但是guitou进入就令Bucky忍不住吸了一口冷气，但Bucky还是鼓励Steve继续进去  
“我没事，Steve你再进来点也没事”  
直到整根吞进去Bucky也还在努力抑制住自己的声音。Steve看到Bucky并没有什么痛苦的表情后便开始了抽插，嘴也没闲着，努力在Bucky身上留下属于自己的痕迹。Steve试探性的将胳膊抽开，这令Bucky被进入的更深，Bucky也忍不住叫出几声。Steve听到后更加兴奋，大力艹干着Bucky。Bucky为了让自己不掉下去就用双臂揽住Steve，这让Steve进入Bucky更加方便，嘴往前伸一点就可以碰到Bucky。Steve低头用唇舌逗弄胸前两点，抽出一只手反复按搓着另一个。Bucky不受控制的夹紧自己的后穴  
“Bucky你不是约到姑娘了吗，怎么还找你的朋友？”  
“混蛋，要不是因为你，我现在估计早就跟她们回家了”  
Bucky没有意识到自己的话让Steve觉得他更加可爱了，Bucky还想继续挑衅Steve，但还没发出声嘴就被Steve堵住了。  
几分钟的抽插让Bucky心里开始骂Steve怎么还没射，连带着血清也一起骂了，血清为什么连时间都要延长。趁着Steve还在艹着自己，Bucky偷偷用手准备给自己解决但这点动作还是引起了Steve的注意  
“Bucky我们一起射怎么样。”  
说完就用领带把Bucky的双手捆在身后，艹的一次比一次凶狠，几乎每次都要把Bucky撞碎，当Steve手碰到Bucky的下体和变得更快的冲撞，Bucky知道Steve终于要射了。  
由于之前没怎么照顾到小Bucky，Steve刚撸动几次Bucky就射了出来，射的时候Bucky收缩几次后穴也成功让Steve泄出来。本以为自己可以放松的Bucky过了一会突然意识到自己体内的东西似乎又有些抬头的迹象  
“Bucky，你身上可不止带了一包，你没忘吧。”  
“fuck”

在酒馆附近的树林不知道做了几次，依稀记得自己回到家的时候又被艹了一顿，Bucky内心再次辱骂Steve和血清。刚生气没多久突然一个喷嚏让Bucky意识到昨晚把自己冻感冒了，床边还存留的一丝温度让Bucky意识到Steve还没离开太久  
“Steve？”  
“Bucky你醒了？起来吃点东西，想吃什么？”  
“吃你”  
“你只能吃饭或者被我吃”  
“滚，你果然是个混蛋”  
但是身体的本能还是让Bucky走进餐桌，看着桌子上的饭菜Bucky决定自己下辈子赖上这个男人了。Bucky没吃多久Steve就蹭了上了，还没亲到就被Bucky用手推到一边  
“我感冒了，这几天你想都不要想”  
“没事Bucky，等战争结束我们时间还有好多”  
Bucky吃完后躺在Steve的身上，幻想着战争结束后的喜悦和之后的生活，这些画面让Bucky忍不住上扬嘴角  
“Steve，给你个礼物”  
“什么？”  
Steve刚低下头Bucky就亲了上去  
“一份感冒”  
Steve又继续加深了这个吻。


End file.
